You Will Always Be Mine
by Ocean Light
Summary: Threatened by the intrusion of her past alien lover, Isabel confronts Kivar in her dreams and tries her best to fight the fire he's trying to ignite inside of her = Vilandra.


Author: Ocean Light (sweetielb85@hotmail.com)

Fandom: Roswell 

Title: "You'll Always Be Mine"

Synopsis: Mid-"To Have and To Hold" - Feeling threatened by the intrusion of her past alien lover, Isabel confronts Kivar in her dreams and tries her best to fight the fire he's trying to ignite inside of her = Vilandra.

______________

"Don't run from me, love. I've been looking for you for years, and now that I've found you - I'm not losing you again." 

His footsteps clicked steadily and louder towards her. Isabel ran as fast as she could away from the sounds, but her mind was playing tricks on her. Wherever she ran the steps became closer - that wasn't what she wanted. 

"Why is your mind so dark?" he questioned, "Only I know… you're hiding things from each person around you. You keep things from your parents. You openly lie. You have secrets that you haven't told Jesse, and you're going to marry the man tomorrow. You haven't let Michael or even Max, your own brother, in on these dreams, have you? This is so how you used to be…Vilandra." 

The footsteps still pounded one after the other. _Click, click, click, click, click._ They sounded dangerous, like a trigger being pulled again and again. Her fear of him had no end, and he knew this. He sensed her fear…he could invade her mind at any time, just like he was then. He had entered her dream, the only true way of reconnecting with his long-lost lover. This way of communication was faster, more intimate, more intense. 

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he sensed her distress. He knew he had control over her, and he loved every minute of it.

"I'm the only one who knows all of your secrets. I know the true you, you belong with me. You'll always be mine, Vilandra." 

__

No, her mind told her, _don't give in to him. You're stronger than he is, you can push him away._

A low bellow of a laugh echoed as she sprinted to a dark corner where the darkness was beyond sufficient enough to hide her. She tried her best to calm her heart, for it was beating so intensely she was sure he would hear it. 

"So you think you're stronger than me? I don't think so," he laughed smugly, "If you were, you would have already pushed me out. But you can do that now, can you?"

Slowly she stepped backward keeping her sights in the general direction of where the voice was coming from. _Keep moving, slow, slowly, keep moving_, she said to herself, _he'll be gone soon_.

Finally Isabel halted when all she heard was silence. For a moment she truly felt that he had left. That was until she took another step and fell backwards into his arms. 

"Watch yourself, there," he crooned. While catching her, he made certain to make contact with her skin - and the sensations they both felt were nothing less of magical.

"It's been so long since I've touched you," he breathed into her ear while taking no time to get reacquainted. One of his hands ran up and down her side as the other was wrapped around her waist. The space between their bodies was becoming uncomfortably close for Isabel, but he sickly enjoyed the way she trembled in his embrace. "Have you missed me, Vilandra?" 

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed, pushing herself away from the intruder. "My name is Isabel!"

"That's not who you are, love."

"Yes it is. Vilandra is dead, she doesn't exist!" Isabel yelled.

"Oh, she exists. I see her inside of you, I see her in your eyes… in your anger. She's there, waiting to be brought out," he smiled. His voice dripping with eloquence and deadly charm, he repeated once again, "You were mine. You will _always_ be mine…" 

He moved back towards her and pulled her face to his with the intention of looking into her eyes, but she refused to meet his gaze. Isabel thought it was best to keep her mind focused, but her body was betraying her. She knew that looking into his eyes would be her defeat. "No, Kivar…"

"Oooh, I love it when you say my name," he breathed. While trying to avoid his stare, Isabel felt blood rush to her head as he planted his lips to hers.

The kiss produced an onslaught of flashes and memories, including the day when Isabel first learned of her past from one of the enemy.

**__**

Your name was Vilandra, and you were beautiful...even more beautiful than you are now. You had a great love...and for him...for us...you betrayed your brother, your race. You sacrificed him. You sacrificed everyone...even yourself. And history, my dear, always repeats itself. 

"No!" she protested, forcefully shoving him away. "Why are you doing this? You're just jealous, aren't you? You're holding on to something that isn't yours anymore!"

"Jealous? _Jealous_?" he scoffed. "I'd never be jealous of any of the men you have been with. They're all nothing compared to me…to what we had." 

"Yes, what we HAD, there is no more **we**." 

"I beg to differ. I know you're fighting with yourself. You still have feelings for me because I was the first to have you."

Isabel's mouth dropped at his words. "You were not! You and I both know that I was with destined to be with Michael."

"Yes, _Michael_. His name was Rath then - a perfect fit for his character. What a soldier he was. During the night of the invasion, I admit it- I was afraid to take him on. He was ruthless, that Rath. He kept on hitting me and hitting me, doing whatever it took to keep me away from your brother and king, Zan. He showed no mercy- it would have been great to have him on our side. I almost thought I wasn't going to make it, until you called out to him and made him stop. His only weakness was his love for you… and you used it against him. You killed him."

"Never.." Isabel moaned. _This can't be true_, she told herself. "I would never do that to Michael." Tears were threatening her eyes as she digested this new information.

"Oh, it gets even better, love. Zan _saw_ you kill him. I'll never forget the look of horror on his face," Kivar laughed, "It was priceless. Then guess what happened."

"Stop it," she pleaded, crumbling to the floor, not able to handle it anymore.

"Wait, do you remember? That was like a reenactment! Because the way you're on the ground…that's how your brother fell after you sliced Ava's throat right in front of him. You remember Ava, right?"

"Tess," she whispered.

"Correct. The queen. You killed her also. And I was standing over Zan, just like I'm standing over you, and he was begging us to stop."

Isabel tried her best not to choke up when she asked her question. "I.. I didn't…kill him, d-did I?"

Kivar simply smiled. "No, darling. I wouldn't let you. I wanted the glory of slaying the king. He was mine. When I raised my sword to inflict the fatal blow…he looked up at you. I guess he was expecting you to save him. The way he looked into your eyes, I'll never forget. He definitely trusted you."

Finally, Isabel cried out and couldn't suppress her sobs any longer. _I hate you, Kivar. I hate you_, she thought.

"Yessss," he hissed. "That's what I want. That passionate anger. I want Vilandra back."

"That isn't possible. She's never coming back. I'm over you, Kivar. I'm with someone else. You need to move on."

"You think _Jesse_ will replace me? No human has been able to replace me. Think about it, Isabel."

At that moment, in front of her was Grant Sorenson, the older, brooding geologist that she dated for a short while, before he was killed by the alien parasitic gandarium. Grant's image disappeared and then there was Alex Whitman, the geeky guitarist, her classmate, her first true love on Earth… but that was until he was murdered by Tess. 

Alex's face vanished as Kivar stepped through the image. "This is the person that you think about the most, huh? Quite pathetic."

"What are you saying?" she said, her voice becoming raised with an edge. Isabel stood and faced Kivar squarely, suddenly not afraid to stand up to him. "Don't you dare say anything about Alex. You know nothing about him."

"That _human_ has _nothing_ on me. It's good that Tess killed him because if she hadn't, I would have. He was just in the way."

With his words, Isabel's rage boiled over as she lashed out at him. She had landed two solid punches to his face before he subdued her and held her arms to where she couldn't move them. She inwardly smiled as blood trickled from both his nose and bottom lip. Somehow she felt stronger with her attack, she didn't feel as threatened knowing that she _was_ actually able to stand up to him. The fact that he was bleeding fueled her confidence and strength.

"That was a mistake," he breathed. "A very big mistake."

"Oh, go away," Isabel laughed. She was starting to overpower him with her mind, and she could tell. His grip was becoming weaker and weaker. He was starting to fade away.

"This isn't the end, Vilandra. I'm coming back. I'm coming for you," he hissed as he released her arms, and stood smirking at her, "Remember, you'll always be mine."

"Good-bye, Kivar." Isabel shoved him as hard as she could manage, and he fell back into the shadows and was no more.


End file.
